


The Tide reveals my feelings

by Hynessofdoom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Hopelessly lovestruck, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hynessofdoom/pseuds/Hynessofdoom
Summary: A quick little one-shot set during the events of The Professor's New Adventure
Relationships: Lillie | Lillie/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum (one sided/mentioned), Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Tide reveals my feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading it, i really love the pairing.

Ash Ketchum had thoughts, he had some mental baggage as any human does, but this is someone different stuff, it was more nuanced then some simple mistakes. And more personal. 

Ash had no reason to think about that stuff, he was gonna keep his stride and be happy for the lovely couple of Professor Kukui and Professor Burnette and he was gonna be happy about it and they looked great together. Of course he had ran into Gladion earlier, who was now roaming the region, off to complete his island trials. It was a beautiful sky, if only Solgaleo were here to see it with him.

Solgaleo, the pokemon he felt like he spent eternity with. He had a special connection with all the pokemon he caught from his Greninja back off in Kalos, to the pokemon in Oak’s lab, to Litten, Rowlet and Lycanroc he has with him now. He was always happy to see them.

Greninja.

They had done some wack stuff, that transformation of complete trust and will, Ash-Greninja, the ultimate bond between human and pokemon. They fought off Lysander together and stopped the giant rock zygarde thingy from destroying the Kalos region. 

“Hey pikachu”, he turned to his buddy, always by his side through everything, “Kalos, all of that, seems so long ago”. Pikachu seemed to smile wider, because he was remembering too “PIIIIIIIKAAA”. 

“Yah, Clemont, Greninja, Bonnie, Serena….”, his voice trailed off.

Serena, he was in deep thought about that woman, and the kiss.

It was almost remorseful looking back on it, he didn't know when they could be together now. I mean, he wanted to be but love, love was complicated, he never knew how to process it, he was just a dumb teenager who was driven by sheer will to be a pokemon master, but yet, i always felt longin for another person. At first he thought about Misty, and the thought is still there but numb, like your teeth after the dentist. Then his thoughts wandered to each of his female companions for a bit, he thought it was May, then Dawn, even Iris for a while, though that never lasted. Now that he was on Alola, things were a bit complicated, he was warming up to the idea of being in love with boys. He always considered himself straight, but maybe he isn't. The thought is especially strong after meeting Gladion, of course the true love is still there.

Pikachu was getting worried about his companion, he had snuck away into a trail of thoughts so Pikachu said something to get his mind in the right place, “Pika pika”.

Ash snapped back to his sense, “ya know what Pikachu, the sense of love is strong today, maybe one day i can get back to…. aHHH”.

He had walked straight into, and tripped over Lana, oops. 

“Ash, why weren't you looking where you were going, i was right here”, she said in a semi-annoyed-concerned tone, “you should probably go to sleep”.

Pikachu was looking at Ash with an embarrassed look, while he cleaned himself up, and looked at Lana, “It was nothing, iwas just lost in thought, big day tomorrow, i should head home”.

Lana was beside herself with shock, Ash, lost in thought, that was a damn red herring, and also the whole talk about the sense of love, that was odd too, was he looking for a girlfriend.

“It’s ok Ash”, she said back ready to burst open the floodgates, “I know you want a girlfriend, don't worry I think i can set you up”

Ash was just taken back by the comment, “Yeah, I’ll pass, it's not about that”.

Lana would erode his walls of shame, and make him admit he was a helpless romantic. 

“Ya know, Lillie is completely into you”, Lana replied to his comment.

Ash was just confused at this point, he and Serena are a thing, so, no thanks, he didn't really want to date Lillie, hopefully he could forget about that so they could just be friends again.

“Thanks Lana, but i don't exactly want to date anyone, things are complicated, i kind of have a Kalos girlfriend”.

Lana was surprised by Ash’s response, but accepted it and moved on from this now awkward conversation, she just outed Lillie’s biggest secret for nothing, whoops. But now she knew what to say to comfort him like a good friend.

“So, it must be the atmosphere of a wedding that has you thinking, well cheer up, it’s not like you can never speak to her again, don’t you know that letters exist”.

Lana had a point but she was travelling, so she wouldn't get them for a while. 

“Well she's a traveller and i don't know where she is headed”, said Ash, “but it was great talking to you, I’ll be heading back now” as Ash said in his usual tone of voice with a lot of uneasiness.

Lana and Pikachu were both worried but as Ash was turning around, what Serea said echoed through his head again, “Your my goal Ash”.

Ash muttered out some words under his breath

“Yeah Serena, your my goal too”


End file.
